


意中人

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·情人节产物，随缘·我随便写写，各位看着玩玩·ooc必然，与真人无关





	意中人

00.

“我在想一个人。”

“我喜欢他。”

01.

一年几次比赛，其实能够见到对方的次数并不多。大多数时候，他们都在忙着训练，训练和训练，整天想着上冰，上冰时想着合乐，合乐时想着动作，滑行时想着跳跃……

跳跃时想着……

想着……

中途休息之前，羽生结弦恰好在此刻纵身一跃做了一个完美的阿克塞尔三周跳，动作漂亮，轻盈落冰。

俱乐部的其他学员在冰场的另一边围观，礼貌地鼓起了掌。

稳稳落冰的羽生结弦转身滑的更远了一些。

众学员想，哎，又来了。

学员A跟旁边的学员B对视了一眼，确认了眼神里传达的信息。

我敢保证，他肯定又在想某个人了。

学员B特淡定地喝了一口水，又看回去。

我同意你所说的。因为他总有这么几天……这么不对劲。

学员C插进频道，咳了几声。

过度脑补不太好吧。虽然我也很同意。

学员A一脸严肃，继续眼神交流。

有些事情并不是我们过度脑补的，因为根本藏不住。

学员B赞同地点点头，挑了挑眉。

虽然本人可能不太注意的到，但我们都看得出来。

四个人心有灵犀地互相对望一眼。

嗯，你懂得。

跳跃的时候他第一个想到的人是谁？

02.

羽生结弦不知道自己从什么时候开始多出了一个“小习惯”。在他全身心地做完跳跃训练之后，最后总会不自觉地想起某个人，然后又会习惯性地再跳一个跳跃，往往都是以一个漂亮的阿克塞尔三周跳结束，像是在特意为谁再跳一个似的，期待着谁会看到。

然而羽生结弦心里清楚，那个人不太可能看到这个单独为谁而跳的阿克塞尔三周跳，就像他也不太可能现在就见到那个人。

他们相隔的太远了，相处的时间又太短了，很多事情那个人都无法知道，逐渐变成了一个埋在心里的秘密，像放了一粒不知名的种子，埋进心壤里，浇些水等着等着，满怀期待又忐忑，不知道它最后长成了什么样子，当然，最好是长成了一颗果树什么的，这样结出来甜甜的果实，至少还能分一点给那个人尝一尝；如果是柔弱又漂亮的花的话，那就摘下来包扎成最好的礼物送给那个人，芳香扑鼻看着欢喜，总之总是希望它是世界上最好的东西，因为可以告诉那个人它有多好，它是因你而生的。

不过它也会是很苦涩的那一种，当他见不到那个人时就会如此，心会被一种叫想念的情绪给占满，做什么都会联想到那个人，恨不得飞奔，恨不得跨海，恨不得紧拥不放手。

绕着冰场滑行的羽生结弦想到这，默默地在心里对着自己说了一句对不起。

抱歉，不知不觉又开始了。想念他的第……第很多天，今天就到此结束吧。

因为想再多也没有用啊，赶快忘记吧。

羽生结弦转身向冰场另一边滑过去，带着微笑表现自己已经调整好了，他现在很合群。

嗯，他没有什么不对劲。

靠近人群时他刚好听见一个同伴随意地聊起了一个话题，羽生结弦看了人一眼。

聊起的话题有关于最近结束不久的四大洲比赛。

四大洲比赛……这个词被羽生结弦听进去，自动被替换成了一个名字，还带着金光闪闪的特效，在他心里360度旋转跳跃不停歇。

金博洋。

金博洋。

金……

啊，不行，距离再见到博洋还有一个月呢……好了，不想了。带着甜蜜的烦恼的羽生结弦又转身转了方向滑的更远了一些，他现在又想去跳一个阿克塞尔三周跳了。

“我就说吧。”学员A注意到默默滑走的羽生结弦，向旁边的学员B吐槽道。

“只要有关金博洋，他的反应总是令人不可思议。”

03.

大概全世界都知道羽生结弦有多喜欢金博洋了——表现在很多地方，有趣的事情也很多，仔细挖糖的话，会发现其实是一个小金库，里面放了许多宝藏与糖，邀请各位寻宝。

当然最令人震惊的操作应该是全世界的媒体都替他们认了证官了宣，做采访时总要两个人提一下对方，这的确令人会意一笑。

羽生结弦本人偶尔也会因为这个被其他选手调侃几次，一开始他并不觉得这有什么不对，表示这再正常不过了。

“他的确很棒，不是吗？”羽生结弦跟织田信成谈起这些事的时候，很认真地表达了自己的观点。

织田信成也很认真地看着羽生结弦，总觉得羽生哪里怪怪的，他仔细思考了一会，才回答道理：“当然，你说的对，他的天赋与努力会让他越来越好。”

后来的织田信成回忆这些时，总是忍不住地笑——当时的羽生结弦听完这句话后，点头赞同的表情就像他被夸奖表彰了一样，一脸的小骄傲——哦，是因为你可爱又优秀的后辈被别人赞扬了所以你感到很高兴是吗？

啊真是的，怎么自动就划归为自己家的小朋友了，你问问别人他同意了吗？

不过织田信成偶然知道了金博洋在采访里说起自己从小就喜欢羽生，突然就觉得对方原来也很乐意呢。

于是他提着这个消息告诉羽生结弦的时候，果不其然地看见了羽生结弦脸上藏不住的笑意，织田信成在那个时候才越发肯定羽生结弦确实有点奇奇怪怪的——他感觉羽生结弦周围好像都开满了小粉花，正围着转。

织田信成真想一把推醒不知在想些什么的羽生结弦，告诉他你清醒一点，收敛一下，注意表情管理啊喂。

“很明显吗？”羽生结弦指了指自己，问。

“非常。”织田信成严肃地点点头。

“你觉得他会发现吗？”羽生结弦继续指了指自己，又问。

织田信成想了想，“应该会。”

“那我该怎么做呢？”羽生结弦认真请教道。

“冷静。”织田信成建议道。

“你说得对，”羽生结弦不知又想了些什么，点点头认可道，“我要控制住我自己。”

但是想象很勇敢，现实不丰满，自控失败了——羽生结弦每次见到金博洋的时候总忍不住地上手拥抱，摸头盖帽，从来都是心未细想身先至，他认为这一切都是自然而然会做出来的动作，像是一个自发触动机关，只要遇见金博洋，会自动开启这种模式。

“就像滑完这个动作就要进入跳跃……一切都刚刚好。”羽生结弦这么跟织田信成解释。

织田信成听完面无表情地应了一声。

他似乎嗅到了什么爱情的芳香。

04.

羽生结弦总是在与金博洋无意之间的对视中真正意识到自己哪里不对劲。

虽然过于明目张胆，但他乐在其中。

等他发现了自己的心意时，才终于发现这一切有多“糟糕”——他开始想念金博洋，很期待再一次见面，很期望可以跟他待久一点，很希望金博洋也跟他一样有着这种想法。

噢，以前的他可不会这样啊，真不对劲。

而且这些事情，还是别人告诉他的——

几乎全世界的人都在跟他说，你看呀，你真的很喜欢他，我们都知道呢。

比如他比赛的时候你鼓励他巴拉巴拉巴拉……

比如有他在的时候斗志更强巴拉巴拉巴拉……

比如他失意的时候你始终相信他巴拉巴拉巴拉……

比如你看他的眼神总是这么温柔巴拉巴拉巴拉……

比如……

羽生结弦表示好啦好啦，他知道了，他承认了行了吧。

可是那个人不知道这些啊。

可是我的意中人并不知道啊。

05.

笑出令人着迷可爱小虎牙的青年坐在晚宴的另一边角落里，正乖巧地喝着果汁，羽生结弦假装随意路过，很不刻意地打了声招呼，示意自己可以暂时坐到身边吗，他等一会就走。

金博洋微愣，点头答道当然可以。

然而羽生结弦坐下来后并没怎么跟金博洋聊天，因为语言交流并不是特别顺畅流利。

但他只要坐在金博洋身边一会就好……挺好的。毕竟今天比赛结束后告别了，下一次见面又不知道是什么时候了。

哎呀，要好好珍惜啊。

羽生结弦坐了一会，注意到金博洋正拿着手机对着没亮的屏幕在做什么，好奇地凑过去看。

“博洋在做什么呢？”他问。

金博洋立刻收了手，下意识地看了看一片漆黑的手机屏幕，庆幸自己没开锁屏，好像藏着什么不可告人的秘密，尤其不能在羽生结弦面前被发现。他不好意思地指了指自己，向羽生结弦眨着眼睛，眯着眼睛的样子像一只小狐狸，露出小虎牙来，笨拙地耍帅又特别可爱。

“我在……这样。”金博洋眨了下眼，说完后又眨了另一只眼睛，“这样。”

最后一起眨着双眼，金博洋说：“好玩的。”

羽生结弦被他逗笑了。

他一眨眼睛，就好像会眨出小星星啊。羽生结弦想。

金博洋看着羽生结弦笑，也跟着笑起来，随后又担心自己太过幼稚，在偶像面前这样……好像有点傻，笑完以后他就收敛了，抿着唇不再看羽生结弦。

羽生结弦却细心地发现了金博洋的情绪，开口道：“我觉得这样真的很有趣。”

不是吧。金博洋有些诧异地看向羽生结弦，表面上看似镇定自若。其实他耳朵有点发烫。

“博洋能再这样做一遍吗？像这样，这样。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地问道，随后学着金博洋刚刚的样子左右各眨了一次眼睛，最后像逗小孩子一样，闭着眼又睁开，金博洋看的一愣一愣的。

好幼稚啊。金博洋想。

但有人陪他一起幼稚……多好。

06.

“博洋在跳起来飞起来的时候在想什么呢？”

坐在金博洋身边的羽生结弦突然这么问他。

金博洋一愣，“我吗……”

羽生结弦点头，向金博洋微微一笑，见金博洋像是很苦恼怎么回答，脸上纠结的小表情让他觉得很是有趣，他猜到金博洋可能会说什么都没有想，因为对方一直是一个很纯粹的人。羽生结弦随后笑着替金博洋回答：“肯定是在想花滑之神吧——她会保佑所有人。”

金博洋看着羽生结弦许久，丝毫没有在意对方这么中二的答案，想了想，才勉强认可道：“嗯……确实是花滑之神。”

不过不是她，是他。

金博洋又看了羽生结弦一眼，在对方察觉到什么异样时迅速地低下头去，佯装自己在专心地对着手指玩。

羽生结弦没再说话，像是对这个答案有些困惑，安静地思考了一会，随后他转头看着身边的金博洋，忽然觉得今晚真美好。

是他曾幻想过的无数个美好的瞬间之一。

即使他们不曾说过什么，但也已经足够了。

羽生结弦在离开之前，在金博洋身边低声道：

“但我在想你哦。”

在有关你的所有记忆里，每一分每一秒，都在想你啊。

07.

金博洋以为自己听错了，产生了错觉，周围的人各自欢闹，只有他们两个人安静地坐在一块，他眨着眼睛看向羽生结弦，一脸茫然。

“等等……”他起身喊住即将要离开的羽生结弦，有些歉意地道，“对不起，我……我没有听清……”

本来不想再说下去的羽生结弦转身看金博洋，良久才道：“没什么……”

“但我再想听一遍。”鼓起勇气的金博洋上前一步拉住羽生结弦的手道，“可以再说一遍吗……就像这样？”

金博洋向羽生结弦眨了下眼睛。

羽生结弦怔了一阵，许是没想到金博洋会主动将他拉了回来，他苦恼了一会，最终认命地叹了口气，反握住金博洋的手，捏了捏手心，像过去告别一样将金博洋揽入怀里。

“好吧，我本来不想说的。”羽生结弦无奈地道，但他心里却很欢喜，他似乎在此刻感受到两个人忽然加快的心跳声，如此同步，热烈，又温暖。

“但全世界都知道了，只有你一个人不知道的话，似乎很不公平呢。”

金博洋像是意识到了什么似的呼吸一滞。

“我在想你，翻译过来就是……”

羽生结弦笑着在金博洋耳边道：

“我喜欢你。”

08.

我的意中人一直是你。

好巧，我也是。

——END——


End file.
